AMP-activated protein kinase (AMPK) is a stress signaling enzyme that phosphorylates critical proteins regulating cellular metabolism, growth and proliferation, and ion channel activity, as well as fundamental cellular processes, including mitochondrial biogenesis, autophagy, ER stress and apoptosis. AMPK has emerging important actions in cardiovascular disease, diabetes/obesity and cancer. It has critical roles in the response to ischemia, cardiac hypertrophy, heart failure, angiogenesis and atherosclerosis. The AMPK field is moving forward at a very rapid pace from the perspective of understanding novel mechanisms regulating the kinase, its fundamental biological actions and its potential role in the pathogenesis and treatment of human disease. The purpose of this application is to request NIH support for the 2012 FASEB summer conference on AMPK, which is entitled AMPK and Beyond: Biological Actions, Pathophysiology and Therapeutic Opportunities, to be held at the Asilomar Conference Center in Pacific Groves, CA on October 7-12, 2012. This will be the 7th biannual AMPK meeting, bringing together leading scientists and trainees to discuss state-of-the art knowledge and to develop key areas for future research. The aim of the conference is to promote important scientific exchange and facilitate the development of productive collaborations that will have a substantial impact on understanding the role of AMPK and the AMPK-related kinases in human disease. The conference has garnered a great deal of scientific interest since its original meeting in 2000, and this interest continues to grow as the essential role of AMPK in cardiovascular disease, metabolism, aging, and cancer is emerging. Thus, the over-arching purpose of this conference is to bring together the most innovative established investigators, early career scientists, and trainees; it will actively recruit the participation of women and minority scientists. Many of the leading scientists in the AMPK field have made commitments to attend as invited speakers and chairs for the conference. Major themes will include: 1) novel mechanisms of AMPK regulation, 2) actions of AMPK-related kinases 3) AMPK in stem cell biology, 4) AMPK in cell growth and survival 5) AMPK in vascular biology and atherogenesis, 6) AMPK in cardiac ischemia and hypertrophy, 7) AMPK in cancer, 8) AMPK in diabetes and metabolic disease, and 9) AMPK as a pharmacological target. The conference will strive to help provide a vision for how recent scientific advancements coupled with new therapeutic strategies can move forward translational research to discover novel strategies to combat human disease. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The AMP-activated protein kinase (AMPK) is emerging as a critical enzyme that regulates cellular energy, growth, and survival under adverse conditions. Alterations in AMPK play a role in the development of many diseases including heart disease, diabetes, obesity, and cancer. This application will help to fund the 7th international AMPK conference to promote interaction among the scientists studying AMPK, including highly respected established investigators and emerging young scientists. Scientific interactions and discussions at this meeting are anticipated to generate new ideas, leading to innovative approaches to treat human disease.